Broken Heart
by Kagrulez
Summary: Jasmine,an innocent girl who only wants a friend, meets a mysterious boy known as Austin. Little does she know that Austin is more then he seems...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Austin

"Give that back to me!" I cried and attempt to yank my art notebook away from the person holding it.

"You want it? Then go get it!" said my antagonizer and throws it out the window and into the rain.

"No!" I scream and run out the door and into the rain to retrieve my treasured book.

I hear laughing and look up to see students gathering at the doors, laughing. My eyes begin to brim with tears. I look around, for anyone to help me. No one. "Aaaauuuwwwww, she's crying! Poor baby!" mocks a voice. I look to see a blonde haired girl with brown eyes and a dark haired boy, smirking and mocking me. I recognized the dark haired boy as the antagonizer and immediately began to grit my teeth. I hated my life. Tears began to fall to the ground, blending in with the rain. I stand up and run. Too ashamed to stay.

I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I stop at an alleyway, and sob my heart out. I hated my life. I wipe away my tears angrily and look up to the grey and cloudy sky, not knowing what to do. I look at a nearby clock. One thirty in the afternoon. My dad was going to kill me. Like that mattered. I was his favorite punching bag. I grab my bag and begin searching for my most prized possession that I had. I found my bright blue emerald and feel much better. The emerald was as big as my hand and the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I found it one day on my way to school, I'm still surprised that nobody had seen it before me.  
"Hey, babe you alright?" says a male voice. I turn in the direction of the voice, and quickly hide my emerald.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice shaking. A teenage boy with green spiky hair appears from the dark, wearing a black leather jacket with fire decorated on the sides. He smiles at me, his icy-blue eyes looking at me wildly. "I'm Austin. I heard you crying, so I came to see if you were okay." he said. I look at him, and shrug. "I'm fine." I said and began to walk away when he caught me by the arm. "Wait! I know you don't know me very well, but why don't you stick with me for a while. It doesn't look like you're doing' anything at the moment so... how 'bout it?" he asks.  
I look at him unsure. He was the first to ever show interest in me. I finally shake it off and smile. "Sure." He smiles back at me. "Cool!" I follow him out of the alleyway and down the street. We talked for a while, and detoured the town. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before." I told him. Austin looks at me and smirks. "Yeah, I just moved here. I just moved here a few weeks ago." he replied. I nodded. "Are you home schooled?"  
"I was. I'll be going to River Ridge High School tomorrow." he said. I stopped and smiled up at him. "_I _go to River Ridge!" I said. Austin smirked at me. "Cool, guess I'll have someone who knows me there after all." he said. He was almost just like me. He got into trouble most of the time, and nobody liked him. I felt not so alone anymore. The sun began to set, and the wind began to get colder. "I had better go. Thanks for hanging out with me. I enjoyed it." I said.  
"Hey, no problem. I'll see you around at school then." Austin winked at me and left. My heart soared. I couldn't believe I actually had a friend for the first time in my life, and it felt great. I walked home with a lighter step, feeling happier than I had ever felt in a long time. I walked into my house with a big smile on my face.

"Jasmine!" I heard someone calling my name and my face instantly dropped. What is he doing here this early? I thought. I watched in shock as my father entered the room. His dark eyes scanned me accusingly, as though I had taken two hundred dollars right from him. I shuddered but didn't break eye contact. "Hey dad." I whispered. He had dark hair, like me, but instead of tan skin, he had pale skin. He almost looked like a vampire, without the sharp fangs.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his eyes still piercing through mine. I took a deep breath. "Nowhere dad, I was just walking around, and met a new friend and-"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NEW FRIEND! THE PRINCIPLE CALLED AND SAID THAT YOU HAD LEFT THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! My dad screamed. My heart stopped. I was really in for it now. "LIKE YOU CARE DAD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HOME MOST OF THE TIME!" I shouted back. My dad's face grew bright red. Before I could react, he slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall back into the couch. I gasped when I put my hand to my face. It stung. He looked at me, his eyes still piercing into mine. "Go to your room." he said with gritted teeth and left. I stayed there, holding my sore face; angry tears began to form in my eyes.

"Hey, babe!" said Austin as I had begun walking to school. I smiled at him and waited for him to catch up with me. "Hey." I said. We walked together all the way to school. "So this school of yours, it doesn't really have any punks like me around do they?" he asked, teasing. I made a face at him. "No, not really." said with a laugh. He grinned mischievously. "They're in for it now." He said, laughing. I smiled at him and we entered the school, just in time for the advisory bell. "Well, I gotta go," I said. "Don't want to be late for advisory. See ya." I waved goodbye to Austin and ran to advisory.

Austin watched as the girl ran to advisory, leaving him in the middle of the hallway alone. He smirked at her, who knew it was going to be this easy. He puts a hand to his ear and presses a small button to a communicator. "Hey doc, I think I've found the chaos emerald. It's with some hot chick." said Austin. The communicator buzzed with electricity, buzzing inside his ear. He hated the thing; it was highly annoying to him.  
"That's excellent to hear, Scourge. Have you gained her trust yet?"  
"I guess you can say that." said Scourge, smirking.  
"Good. I have recently detected more power, possibly more powerful then the seven chaos emeralds put together. Bring the girl here." the voice replied, obviously pleased.  
"You got it doc." said Scourge. He turned the communicator off and walked down the hallway, hands in pockets.

School passed by slowly. I left fourth period, hurriedly as though it would make time pass faster. "Ooof!" I said as I ran into a person. "Whoa! Watch where you're going!" the boy snapped. I look up at him in surprise. "S-sorry." I stuttered apologetically, and hurry to class. Students passed me by smirking as I walked by. "Hey loser!" cried a female voice that I knew all too well. I look over to see Ashley Dawn, smirking at me. I scowled and keep walking, hearing their smirks and teases as I entered the classroom, eager for the day to end.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Are Not As They Seem

I met Austin waiting for me. He smiled at me and waved at me. Returning the smile, I wave back. "Hello Austin."  
""Hey." he replies.

We leave the school grounds and begin to head to town. "So... What did you think of the school?" I asked. Austin shrugged and smirked. "I've seen worse." he said. We walked around the block and talked for a while before the alarm on my phone went off, warning me to get home. "Oh my gosh, I have to go!" I exclaimed and began to run when Austin caught me by the arm.

"Wait! Listen, before you go, do you know of an emerald that went missing? Its light blue and really big." he asks, looking deep into my eyes, smiling, showing his white teeth.

He lets go of my arm. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? What if he takes it away from me, it's all I have that makes me feel safe! I look up at him and lied. "No I haven't I'm sorry."  
"Don't lie to me, babe." he smirked. My eyes widen in surprise. How did he know? I look at him, eyes wide. "I don't have it. I'm sorry, I really need to go." I said and began to walk hastily away when Austin grabbed my arm. "Nice try, babe. You really suck at lying have I mentioned that?" he said and chuckled. "Let me go!" I said and kicked him in the gut causing him to let go of me.

I felt the racing beat of my heart beat faster as I ran, half driven crazy with fear. I look behind me... bad move. Austin, still following me, was now closer than ever to me. I ran into an alleyway and groaned. It was a dead end. I look frantically for another way out, nothing. I run towards the entrance of the alleyway and trip over something, landing hard on my knees. I cry out in pain but stand back up and began to run. It was too late. Before I knew it, a hand reached out and grabbed me by the throat. I gasp in shock and immediately attempt to pry the hand away from my throat. An evil chuckle emanates from Austin, causing chills to go up and down my spine.  
"Now I'm going to ask again. Where is it?"  
I struggle for air and manage to gasp "Where's what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" he yells and throws me to the ground, causing me to land on my arm. I moan in agony and slowly stand up gripping my injured arm that I had fallen on. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I cry in defense.  
"Where's the emerald!" he demands, his voice becoming cold and icy.  
"I don't have any emerald, like I said before I DON'T HAVE IT!" I scream and attempt to run away only to be caught by my injured arm. I cry out in pain. "Not so fast!" he said. I glare at him and gasp in shock. Austin wasn't human, not even close! I stared in shock at him, mouth gaping. He was a green hedgehog. A big green hedgehog. He wore a punk jacket with flames all across the arms. He wore red sunglasses above his eyes, and big green and black punk shoes. But the most chilling part of all was his eyes. They were a shockingly ice-blue. Just like Austin's. They glared, icy and cold at me, I shiver in fright. He snarls and twists my bad arm, causing me to cry out.  
"Scourge! Don't overdo it! Whatever caused that light must've happened because of her!" says a voice.  
I glanced over to see who it was. A black and light brown lynx ran over to my attacker known as Scourge. "The Doc wants her back alive and _unharmed_!"  
"Man, Doc sure knows how to spoil a guy's fun." Scourge complained. He looks back at me then shoves me to a wall. "Alright, alright. Let's pack her up and return her to the Doc."

I watched in fear as Scourge held out a needle filled with some type of green liquid, coming closer and closer...  
"Please, don't..." I squeak. Scourge only grins evilly and grabs my arm. I attempt to force him off but moan from my injured arm. I feel a stab of pain and immediately I knew it was the needle. I felt numbness take hold of my body. I shake my head to get the dizziness to go away but it only made it worse. Suddenly a flash of yellow light appeared out of nowhere causing all of us to yell out in surprise.  
"Chaos Spear!"  
Scourge whips around in surprise and grinned at the unsuspected guest. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."  
"Leave the girl be, Scourge!"  
"I don't want to; I'm having too much fun!" Scourge replies and snatches up the near unconscious girl. "It's been nice seeing' ya and all but, I gotta go!" Scourge jumps up onto the roof and starts to run, but is caught by surprise when another flash of yellow light appears and hits him causing him to drop the girl. Scourge gets up and bares his teeth angrily at his oncoming attacker.  
"Give me the girl Scourge..."  
"Or what?"

The figure doesn't reply but within a matter of seconds appears in front of Scourge. "Or suffer the consequences."  
"Make me... SHADOW!"  
The figure appeared from the dark. He was a hedgehog too only black with red highlights in his quills, a patch of fur was on his chest, and he had red ruby eyes that burned and seared. He looked at Scourge, his expression emotionless.  
"Very well."


	3. Chapter 3: In a Time of Need

Scourge grins evilly and prepares for a fight. "Lightning! Take the girl and go!"

The lynx nods and picks up the girl, heading for an open portal.  
"Now hold on, don't you want to join the party?" asks another voice. Lighting looks in the direction of the voice, confused. A blue hedgehog shows up and smiles a cocky grin. Lightning frowns and begins walking slowly backwards. "Scourge! Sonic's here too!"

Scourge looks in Sonic's direction and cusses. He turns and smirks at the blue hedgehog before him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog..." mocked Scourge. Sonic grinned. "Attacking innocent girls now are we, Scourge? That's a little unfair." says Sonic in a cocky voice. Scourge smirked and takes the girl from Lightning. "This has been fun but I've gotta get back. Later Blue!" Scourge runs at top speed towards the portal and nearly passes through it, when Shadow knocks him to the ground. Sonic catches the unconscious girl in his arms and smiles at Scourge. Scourge's eyes sharpen, his mouth changing from a smirk of pride to a deep scowl.  
"Enough games. This is getting old." he growled.  
"I couldn't agree more with you." agreed Sonic. Scourge punches Shadow, forcing him into the wall, and runs at lightning speed towards Sonic. Sonic shakes his head and steps out of the way, leaving the portal open, Scourge ran into the portal too fast to slow down, with Lightning following behind.

"See you around Scourge." says Sonic and looks down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Her dark brown hair had fallen in front of her face. Her face looked disturbed and sad. Her tan skin was covered with bruises, some fresh, others looked old.  
"Let's go Faker." says Shadow. Sonic looks up at the black and red hedgehog and nods, his cocky grin back on his face. Shadow walks up to Sonic, glances at the girl then holds up a bright red emerald. "Chaos Control!" said Shadow and they disappeared.

Sonic and Shadow ran like the wind, literally, to a small yellow house with a blue roof. "Tails! Tails are you home?" shouts Sonic.

A two-tailed yellow fox appears from inside the house and smiles at Sonic. "Sonic you're alright!"

Sonic grins at the fox and stops running.  
"Where have you been? Amy's been searching everywhere for you!" said Tails. "I told her you went out running and that you'll be back sometime later today." Tails approached the two hedgehogs and frowned when he saw the girl. "What happened?" he asks.  
"Long story, but right now I could use your help."

**Please Review! Chapter 4 is coming up soon so stay tuned! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Mobius

I woke up to voices talking quietly. "What was Scourge doing on Earth?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but he wanted something from this girl." Sonic replied and looked at the girl. "It's a good thing that we were there, who knows what Scourge would've done to the girl if you we hadn't been there."

"Hey! She's waking up!" Tails exclaimed.

I open my eyes and sit up. "Oh! You're awake!" says a voice. I look to see a blue hedgehog looking at me with a grin. I gasped in fright and press myself against the wall. The blue hedgehog frowns. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." I look at him and realize he wasn't alone. Another hedgehog was standing against the wall watching me, his face emotionless along with a yellow fox with two tails!  
"W-where am I?"  
"You're on Mobius. You're safe here." says the blue hedgehog. I look up at him still uncertain.  
"Then who are you guys?" I ask. Sonic grins. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." says the fox. I glance towards the black hedgehog. He looks at me with ruby red eyes. I decided not to bother him and returned my gaze to Sonic. "My name is Jasmine. Thank you for saving me."

Sonic shrugs and smiles at me, his jade green eyes locking on my sea-green eyes. "No problem." I smile, not afraid anymore, I edge closer to Sonic and Tails. I look over at my arm that Scourge had injured and touch it gingerly. Immediately pain shot up my arm. I wince and leave it alone. Sonic noticed me wince and looks at my injured arm. "You alright?" he asks. I nod my head but inside I kept thinking, "No, I am not okay!" Sonic looks at me, still uncertain.

"Really, I'm okay." I said, not wanting to be more trouble than I already was. I attempt to pull myself up but my injured arm immediately began to burn. I stop and sit back down pulling my arm carefully closer to me. "You're not alright. You're hurt!" says Sonic. I look up at him then back to my arm. "It's nothing really! I can handle it."

"I don't think so. I'm taking you to Dr. Quack. He'll see what's up with your arm." says Sonic. Before I could argue back, he picks me up and runs out the door at the speed of sound. "You don't have to do this! I've already taken too much of your time!" I protested. "Don't talk that way. I'm doing this because I want to and you're my friend." says Sonic. I look at him in surprise. Did he really just say that he was my friend? I smiled at him. He was the first to ever say that to me. "Thank you..." was all I could say.

We reached the clinic. Sonic took me to a room and set me down on the hospital bed. He waited with me the whole time I was there until a yellow duck in a doctor's coat and with only one eye, came in to see me. "Hello, my name is Dr. Quack. I don't believe I've seen you around here before." he said, smiling at me. I smile back, nervous. Sonic walks up to the doctor and smiles. "This is Jasmine." he said motioning towards me. Dr. Quack smiles even bigger. "Nice to meet you my dear." he said. He shooed Sonic out the door and lifts up my long sleeve to examine my arm. His face grew serious as he looked at all the bruises on my arm. "These are old bruises, my dear. I don't think Scourge is the one who created these." Dr. Quack looks up at me showing concern. I bit my lip. "It's nothing." I said and gently pulled down the sleeve and pulled my arm away. His eyes don't leave mine. I only look at him emotionless.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken. Just sore and bruised." he said. I only nod and turn to the wall. Dr. Quack walks to the door and invites Sonic in. Sonic walks in and smiles at me. "So is she alright, Doc?" he asks. Dr. Quack glances at me. I look at him and see that worried expression through his eyes. He looks back at Sonic and smiles. "She's fine, just bruised and sore. It'll take a few days for it to heal, but nothing serious." he said.

"That's great Doc, thanks!" says Sonic and smiles at me. I smile back, hiding the pain. Sonic walks over and picks me up. "You ready to go Jasmine?" he asks. I smile and nod. I wanted to leave right away. Dr. Quack walks over and smiles at me. "Be careful Jasmine. Okay?" he asked. I look at him right in the eye. "Yes doctor." I said and smiled half heartedly. He well knew where those bruises came from, and I didn't like that.  
"See you around, doc." said Sonic and with that, we left.

Sonic ran past fields and hills, faster than anything I had ever seen. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind running past me. I open eyes, only to notice Sonic staring at me. I look at him, his jade green eyes burning into mine. I began to blush and look away. "Thanks for everything, Sonic." I said. He smiles at me. "Don't thank me. You needed help, that's all." he said.

Shadow watched as Sonic and the girl ran back to Tails house. He watches the girl, feeling that something wasn't right. The girl's expression was happy, but in her eyes, he knew, was sadness. A dark secret she didn't want anyone to know. Shadow watches as the girl is set down on the grass surrounded by flowers. She smiled at Sonic and closes her eyes. Shadow closed his eyes as well. "Maria..." he said softly. He looks at the girl one more time, and then disappears.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind running past me, toying with my hair. Absentmindedly I began to sing a tune from a band that I loved. I opened my eyes again and smiled.  
"What were you singing?" asks Sonic. I look up at him then blush. Oops.  
"Oh, uh... it's just a song." I said and look to the ground. Sonic looks at me sadly but I don't look at him.  
"It sounds sad." He comments and sits beside me.

"It is." I said, still not wanting to look at him.

"You can tell me anything, Jasmine. You know that right?" he asks me.

This time I look up at him surprised. He looks at me, his eyes showing understanding and trust. I stand up without answering. "Come on. let's go see if Tails needs help with anything." I said, ignoring his question. To tell the honest truth, I did trust him. I just wasn't ready to tell him. He looks at me half between sadness and worry, but changes to a smile. "Okay, let's go." he said and walks towards Tails' house. I smile as he leaves then sigh in relief. That was closer then I wanted it. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my waist.

I couldn't let the past get to me. I was safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of. I turn and almost run into the black hedgehog I had seen earlier. "Oh! I'm sorry." I apologized. The hedgehog doesn't answer but just stands there looking at me with his blood red eyes. He began to make me uncomfortable. "Well. I'll just get out of your way then. Sorry for running into you." I said and began to walk down the hill. "Why was Scourge after you?" asked the black and red hedgehog all of a sudden. I stopped in my tracks and look at him. "He claimed I had something that belonged to him." I replied. "Who are you? I never asked your name." I said honestly.

"Shadow." he replied. I smiled and nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, Shadow." I said and walked down the hill, leaving Shadow behind.

Shadow watched as Jasmine walked down the hill to join Sonic and Tails. He understood how she felt. Alone, unwanted...and sad. He noticed her grip her sore arm tensely. Something had happened even before Scourge had found her. Something, that has torn her apart. There was something going on. Shadow followed Jasmine into the house and watched her carefully.


	5. Chapter 5: Under Attack

"SONIC!" yelled a voice from the hill. Sonic looked back to the hill and saw a pink hedgehog running full speed towards the house. "Uh oh." he said. The pink hedgehog saw the blue hedgehog and smiled happily. "Sonic, there you are!" she said and gave him a bear hug. "Amy! Can't breathe!" gasped Sonic, trying to pull her off of him. I watched the two hedgehogs and laughed, causing Amy to look in my direction. She looks at me curiously and looked back at Sonic. "Who's she?" Amy asked. Sonic releases himself of Amy's grasp and walked over to me. "This is Jasmine. She's new here." He said.

"Hi." I said and waved. Amy looked at me in surprise at first then ran up to and hugged me. I step backwards in surprise. "Hi! I'm Amy Rose, I'm glad to meet you." said Amy and let me go. I could see why Sonic was so eager to get out of her bear hugs. She was strong! I smiled shyly. Amy turned to Sonic and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" she asked. Sonic looked at her apologetically. "I thought she might've wanted to get used to this world before she met anyone else." said Sonic. Amy looks at me then back at Sonic. "She looks fine now." she said. Amy grabbed my hand. "Come on, you need to meet the others." she said happily. Sonic rolled his eyes and shrugged, smiling. "Whoa!" I said in surprise. Amy half dragged Jasmine, over the hill. "Where are we going?" I asked. Amy laughed. "We're going to meet a few friends."

Amy dragged me to a house that was white with a light brown roof. The front yard was covered with flowers. Amy lets go of my hand and points to the house. "There it is!" she said and ran to the house. I followed close behind her. When I caught up I saw Amy talking to a small bunny wearing an orange jumper with something hovering over top of her. Amy waves at me and beckoned me over. I walked over and smiled at the little bunny. "Hello." said the bunny. "My name is Cream and this is my chao friend, Cheese. " She said in a small soft voice, pointing to the little blue creature beside her. I smiled and waved Cream looked no older than at least six. "Nice to meet you Cream, I'm Jasmine." I said.

Cream invited us to join her in making flower crowns. Amy and I followed her down to Cream's front yard and began to make beautiful flower crowns. Cream was working on one for her mother, Vanilla, while Amy made one for Sonic. Go figure. I didn't know who to make mine for until Shadow came into my mind. I highly doubted that he would care for a simple flower crown, but I made one any ways.

Amy began telling me and Cream something about Sonic, but I didn't hear when I noticed something at the corner of my eye. Something was heading towards us at lightning speed. I grabbed Amy's arm, causing her to look at me confused. "Is that Sonic?" I asked her, pointing to the dust trail heading our way. Amy looked where I was pointing. "I don't think so. He was helping Tails with the X Tornado when we left and, if that were Sonic, he would be running much faster than that..." Amy's voice faded off.  
"Then who is it?" I asked. If it wasn't Sonic, then who could it be? Amy looked at Cream, "Cream, I think we should start heading inside right now. We have to call Sonic and let him know what's going on." Cream nodded and began running towards the front door of the house. "Follow me!"

Amy grabbed my hand and ran inside, locking the door behind us. As if that would prevent whatever was coming from getting in. She looked at me, her face filled with worry. "Keep your head down, Jasmine." she said. I nodded and put my head low to the ground. Cream looked at Amy, eyes wide with fear and worry. "Do you think it's Dr. Eggman?" she asked. Amy looked cautiously out the window. "I don't know." Amy took out a huge hammer from out of nowhere. "But if it is, he's going to get what's coming to him." I was glad she was on our side. I'd hate to get hit with that thing!  
The dust from outside cleared and revealed a robot standing in front of Cream's house. Amy tightens her grip on her hammer. "It's an Eggbot!" she said and looked at me. "It must be searching for a chaos emerald and traced it here!"

"But we don't have a chaos emerald." said Cream, holding her chao friend close. I looked at the ground and moved around uncomfortably. "Jasmine, Cream, stay here. I'm going to try and distract it while you and Jasmine escape out the back door. Find Sonic and tell him to get here as fast as he can!" said Amy and began walking to the front door.

I grabbed Cream's hand and cautiously headed to the back door. I looked back to see where the robot was. The robot had turned its head in our direction. Its red robotic eyes glared and looked through the window, staring straight at me and Cream. Amy noticed this and immediately opened the door and attacked the robot. "Run!" screamed Amy. Immediately I ran for the back door dragging Cream from behind. I looked back to see Amy hitting the robot repeatedly with her massive hammer. The robot's eyes were still watching us as we ran over the hill. It ignored Amy's attacks and slowly began to walk towards us.


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

I grabbed Cream's hand and cautiously headed to the back door. I looked back to see where the robot was. The robot had turned its head in our direction. Its red robotic eyes glared and looked through the window, staring straight at me and Cream. Amy noticed this and immediately opened the door and attacked the robot. "Run!" screamed Amy. Immediately I ran for the back door dragging Cream from behind. I looked back to see Amy hitting the robot repeatedly with her massive hammer. The robot's eyes were still watching us as we ran over the hill. It ignored Amy's attacks and slowly began to walk towards us.  
"Oh no you don't!" said Amy and attacked him again. This time the robot turned in her direction and grabbed her hammer. "Let go you stupid robot!" screamed Amy and began kicking it. He picked up the hammer with Amy still holding onto it and threw her causing her to hit the ground on her back. "Amy!" I screamed. The robot looked back up at us and began walking in our direction. "Cream, we gotta move!" I said and began sprinting down the hill towards Tails house.

"He's right behind us!" said Cream. I looked behind us and saw that the robot had picked up speed. There was no way that we were going to make it. I stopped and let go of Cream's hand. "Jasmine, what are you doing?" she cried, confused. I looked at the robot angrily. I knew he was coming after me. If Cream got hurt... I couldn't even bear the thought. "Cream keep going! I'm going to stall this thing until Sonic is here! Hurry!" I screamed. Cream nods and runs as fast she could to Tails house. The robot easily caught up to me within a matter of seconds and glared at me.  
"Looking for me?" I asked. The robot didn't answer but makes a grab for my arm. I dodged it barely. I was tired of everything trying to grab me, it was so irritating. "Go away!" I screamed and tripped the robot with my legs. The robot immediately got back up on its feet and with lightning speed grabbed my arm and forced me to the ground. I groaned in pain and began to pick myself back up. I looked at the robot with full fledged fury and began attacking it anyway I knew how. I launched a sidekick hoping to knock it over again to gain an advantage, but the robot moved too quickly and forced me to the ground.  
The robot stood over me, red eyes blazing. The robot stretched his hand towards me. I looked at it in fear and clenched my eyes shut. "Jasmine!" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Shadow appear from out of the forest and attack the robot. I scrambled myself away from the fight and watched in awe. Shadow grabbed the robot by its head and forced it to the ground with immense force. The robot immediately pulled itself up and tried to punch Shadow, but it was too slow. Shadow dodged to the side easily and jumped into the air and kicked it in the chest causing a huge hole to go through.  
Shadow landed on the ground and looked at me. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice sounded deep and still angry. I shook my head and stood up. "Thanks Shadow, I appreciate it." I said. "Humph. Be more careful, next time I may not be there in time." he said and disappeared at the same time Sonic and Tails appeared. "Jasmine! Are you alright? Cream came and warned us about what happened!"said Sonic, concern was written all across his face. "I'm fine. Shadow came and rescued me." I said. Sonic relaxed and smiled.

Cream appeared and hugged me. "I'm glad I got to Sonic just in time!" she said. I smiled at her and hugged her back. "Thanks a lot Cream." I said. Amy suddenly entered my mind. "Amy!" I yelled and began running back towards Cream's house. "Amy where are you?" I shouted. I saw Amy still lying on the ground. "Amy!" I screamed and ran to her side. I saw Amy breathe but extremely slow. "Sonic! Amy's hurt!" I screamed. Sonic appeared within a matter of seconds, looking serious. Sonic picked up Amy and looked at me. "I'll take her to Dr. Quack. Don't worry Jasmine, she'll be okay." he said and disappeared before I could answer.  
I stood up and began walking back to Tails house. Cream and Tails followed. "I wonder what that robot was doing here." said Tails. Cream looked up at him worried. "That robot was looking for a chaos emerald... but we don't have a chaos emerald..." said Cream.

"Jasmine, you've been awfully quiet, are you okay?" asked Tails, concerned. I looked back at him and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine just wondering the same thing." I lied. It took all my strength to keep from crying. Amy's injuries were my fault, the robot ever coming and finding us was all because of me. I wanted to tell them, but feared they would leave me. Afraid that I would be alone again. "Uh, guys I need to be alone for a little while... excuse me..." said Jasmine and ran leaving Tails and Cream looking at her worried. "I can't tell them, I just can't!" Jasmine whispered to herself and ran into the forest.  
I ran until I could no longer run anymore. I felt like my heart was going to explode from the guilt. Tears were forming in her eyes. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed my heart out. "It's all my fault! I said to myself. Amy's hurt because of me, and Cream was nearly hurt too all because of one emerald!"  
"Sonic will never forgive me..." I said, heartbroken. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep with only one thought on my mind. My fault...

Sonic rushed to the hospital with Amy in his arms. Her breathing was heavy and fast. "Doc, come quick! It's Amy!" Sonic screamed and rushed her into a hospital room and onto the bed. Dr. Quack entered in quickly and examined Amy. "Who did this?" Dr. Quak asked, his voice serious. He looked at Sonic worried. "An Eggbot. It was searching for a chaos emerald at Cream's house and attacked the girls." Sonic replied his expression grave. "Was Jasmine there also?" he asked. "Yes." Sonic replied. "Doc, what's going on? Jasmine and the girls were attacked by a robot searching for an emerald and none of them had one!"  
Dr. Quack looked at Amy. "Amy has a concussion, I think she should stay here for a few days just in case it turns out to be something worse. Sonic, I need you to come with me to my office." Said Dr. Quack his face serious. The two walked out of Amy's room and headed to Dr. Quack's office. "There's something you need to know about Jasmine." he said gravely and closed the door. "What is it doc?" asked Sonic, he looked at the doctor worried. Dr. Quack went to his desk and sat down. "Remember, when you came in earlier today with Jasmine?"  
Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, her arm was hurt." he said.

The doctor sighed. "Sonic, Jasmine was hurt even before Scourge had gotten to her." said Dr. Quack gravely. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused. "Sonic, Jasmine was beaten by someone else long before Scourge had ever found her..." Dr. Quack replied and looked at him seriously. Sonic stood up. "By who?"  
"I don't know who exactly, but when I examined her arm and noticed the bruises, Jasmine looked at me rather terrified. Whoever did this to her, is most likely someone she's known for a long time." The doctor answered and leaned forward onto his desk. Sonic looked away from the doctor and looked out the window beside him. "I noticed that something was wrong. When I asked her if she wanted to talk about it she brushed me off. I didn't realize it was that bad." he said, his gaze didn't leave the window. Dr. Quack nodded his head. He looked at his desk then something came to his mind. "You said that the robot that attacked you was searching for a chaos emerald... am I correct?" he asked. Sonic turned away from the window and looked at the doctor suspiciously. "Yeah. I did, but none of the girls had a chaos emerald." said Sonic.  
"How do you know for sure that Jasmine doesn't have an emerald?" Dr. Quack questioned. Sonic's expression changed. "I don't... She didn't have it with her, and I never saw one on her when we rescued her from Scourge." he said. The doctor walked up to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder, his face serious. "You need to talk to her, Sonic. If she does possess a chaos emerald, she could be in grave danger." he said. Sonic nodded his head now worried. "Thanks doc. I need to go check on Jasmine now. I need to see if she's safe." he said and ran out of the doctor's office at the speed of sound.


	7. Chapter 7: Scourge

I woke up and noticed that it had gotten dark. I looked up into the sky and watched the stars twinkle and shine. Everything was cold and dark. I wrap my arms around me and begin to walk out of the forest. I need to tell them, I thought. They need to know what happened. A twig snapped, breaking my thoughts. I look in the direction of the noise and stop, listening. I wasn't alone.  
I looked from behind me cautiously. "I don't like this..." I said. Another twig snaps, this time right next to me. I look quickly in that direction but was pushed by something. "Oh!" I cried in surprise as I slammed into a tree. Pain seared me like a hot iron. I clench my teeth and glare at whatever had shoved me. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I scream. Standing up I grabbed a large stick and hold it out defensively.  
I began to hear laughter ringing out, causing goosebumps to form across my arms. Something whizzed from behind and forced me to the ground again. "Nice to see you again, Jasmine." said a familiar punk voice. I gritted my teeth as I glared in the green hedgehog's direction. "Scourge." I spat, like the name was acid. Scourge smirked and within seconds, stood in front of me, face to face. "What do you want?" I asked angrily, clenching my fists ready for a fight. Scourge lifts his hands in a fake act of innocence. "Just came to talk that's all."  
"Yeah right." I said with clenched teeth.  
Scourge dramatically puts a hand to his heart like I had injured him. "Ouch, babe that stings." he said and smirked. I picked the branch back up and faced it towards him threateningly. Scourge scowled. "Put it down Jazz." he said darkly. I glared at him. "It's Jasmine, and no I won't." Scourge frowned annoyed and with lightning speed forced the branch out of my hands. I stepped back and waited for him to attack but he didn't. "Fine," I growled. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
Scourge smirked. "The doc wasn't too happy to hear that I had failed to deliver you to him."  
"That's not my problem, Scourge." I said. Scourge smirked again and shrugged. "All I want is to give you a few choices. That's why I'm here."  
"What choices?" I asked suspiciously.  
"You can either come with me freely or by force." he said bluntly.  
I looked at him seriously. He returned the look with a scowl. He was serious. "Now why would I want to come with you?" I snapped. Scourge smirked and looked at me like a hungry animal. "I never said that you had to want to come. These are your choices. Make a decision." he said and folded his arms. I glared at him and began to walk backwards. I looked around for any sign of Shadow or Sonic. No one was there. I looked at Scourge who still had that same smirk on his face. I couldn't out run this guy and that was for sure, but it was worth a try. "I'm not going anywhere with you Scourge!" I yelled and sprinted towards the entrance to the forest. If I could just get far enough, someone might notice me. I hoped.

Scourge watched as I ran towards the edge of the forest. He smirked at my little attempt. "Guess it's by force than." he said. "I was hoping you'd be a little more of a challenge." He followed close behind me, not using his full speed. He was toying with me. I clenched my teeth and ran faster. Almost there. Scourge noticed my plan and scowled. "Nice try babe." he said and picked up speed. He lashed out and grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I screamed and tried to kick him but he dodged it. I spun around throwing a punch to his face. He tried to dodge but was too late and recieved it to the left eye. With a howl of pain he let go of my arm and put a hand to his injured eye.  
I took the chance and ran as fast as I could. I could see the fields past the next few trees, I was almost there. Please, let someone notice me. I prayed. I reached the fields and looked around frantically for any sign of Sonic or Tails. Nobody in sight. I looked back to the forest to see if Scourge was following. Nobody was there either. I ran in the direction to Tail's house, hoping that it wasn't too far away. I saw smoke from over the hill and I ran faster. As I got to the top of the hill I saw Tail's house. Lights were on and I could see Tails and Cream sitting in the living room looking worried. "Tails!" I screamed waving my arm to get his attention.  
Tails noticed me and ran outside. "Jasmine! Where were you?" he yelled back looking at me still worried. I sprinted down the hill until I stood right in front of him. "I was in the forest, and I ran into Scourge!" I said. Tails' eyes widened and grabbed my hand. "Come inside!" he said.  
"Tails, is it Jasmine?" asked Cream as she appeared from the living room. She saw me standing next to Tails and ran up and hugged me. "We were looking for you!" she said as she looked up at me, eyes glistening with tears.  
"I'm so sorry Cream." I said and returned the hug and let her go. "Tails, where's Sonic, I need to talk to him!" I said. Tails looked at me. "Sonic is still at the hospital." he answered. I groaned and collapsed to the ground. "Tails, Scourge is still out there and he's looking for me." I said. Tails put a hand on my back trying to calm me down. "Was he following you?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at the ground. "No. I punched him in the left eye. The last I saw him he was holding onto his eye while I escaped." I said. Tails stood up and walked to the front door. He saw something running at the speed of sound towards the house. "Jasmine, go upstairs and hide. Cream go with her." said Tails. Cream nodded and grabbed my hand. We ran upstairs and into the attic of the house. Cream closed the door and locked it.  
I carefully scooted my body towards the small window, to see the long chain of dust moving quickly towards us. I clenched my fist. It could be Scourge. "Maybe it's Sonic?" Cream suggested. I looked at her then back at the window. "I sure hope so, Cream." I said.

Sonic saw Tails in front of his house looking grave. Something's up. He thought. He stopped right in front of his best friend and looked at him concerned. "Tails, where's Jasmine, is she okay?" he asked. Tails blinked and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Sonic, it's just you, I thought you were Scourge for a minute. Thank goodness it's you." he said and smiled weakly. Sonic looked surprised. "Why would you think that I was..." Sonic's voice trailed off and he looked inside for Jasmine, worried. She wasn't there. Tails noticed who he was looking for and walked inside. "She's up in the attic with Cream, hiding." he said reassuringly and lead him to the attic's entrance. "Jasmine, Cream! It's safe, it was only Sonic!" Tails cried out to the girls.  
The door to the attic opened up and the girls climbed down from the roof carefully. Sonic grabbed me gently and looked me in the eyes. "Jasmine, we need to talk." he said and before I could ask why, he picked me up bridal style and ran out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8: Nowhere to Run

Sonic and I whizzed past fields and trees at a hazy, blurring speed. Finally Sonic stopped at a cliff where a large cherry blossom tree sat with long soft and dark grass beneath it. I gasped in disbelief as he set me down and walked over to the tree. Tears began to form into my eyes as a memory came to my mind.  
Flashback:  
I had just turned five and me and my mother had planned on going somewhere special. Mommy's Favorite Place. I called it, though I had never seen it. "Jasmine, look! A Cherry Blossom!" said my mother as she pointed to a small pink flower that drifted slowly to the ground. She gently picked up the flower and put it into my hair. I smiled at her. " She smiled back and stretched out her hand. Come on sweetie, we're almost there!" I grabbed my mother's hand as we raced to the large tree. The blossoms were in full bloom and fell gracefully to the ground. I giggled and began playing with the little petals. I looked up at my mother. Her smiling green eyes shined at me, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze. "Mommy look! I made a flower crown!" I said and put it on my mother's head. She stood up and took my by the hands, dancing in a circle, laughing and smiling. It was the best birthday I had ever had.  
End of Flashback  
Sonic watched as the tears began to slowly travel down my cheek. I looked at him and smiled, then wiped the tears. "Sonic, why did you bring me here?" I asked. He looked at the tree then at me. "Jasmine I talked with the doctor. He told me about your arm..." his voice trailed off and he looked at me, his face growing serious. I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. He didn't stop looking at me. "I need to know what happened before Scourge found you. You can trust me." I snapped my head back up and looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine Sonic." I lied. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I glanced away from him to hide them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jasmine please... no more secrets..." he said softly.  
I sighed. "Sonic I... I can't... I wish-" I began but suddenly I heard a voice from behind.  
"So this is where you've been hiding." said Scourge. Sonic and I glanced back at him in surprise. He was leaning back on the tree coolly, he saw us glance in his direction and he pulled himself upright, smiling darkly. "You can't get away that easily." he said and walked towards us. Sonic stood in front of me protectively and growled at Scourge. Scourge smirks. "Well Sonic long time no see."  
"Get out of here, Scourge." Sonic growled. Scourge ignored him and glanced at me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "All I want is the girl, Sonic not a fight though that does sound like fun." Scourge said and smirked. "Forget it Scourge. She's not going anywhere." said Sonic. He looked back at me concerned. Scourge frowned. "Guess I'm going to have to take her by force then." said Scourge and spin-dashed Sonic against the tree. Sonic stood up and returned the favor. The fight began to get serious, I looked for some way to cause a distraction. There wasn't any. I watched helplessly as the two went at each other. "Jasmine, get out of here!" Sonic yelled. I looked at him and saw that he was struggling to hold Scourge off. "Go now!"  
I nodded and began to run away from the fight, as far away as possible.  
Scourge chuckled. "You know this won't stop me, Sonic." he said and threw Sonic aside. Sonic bared his teeth. "It's worth a try." he said and attacked Scourge. Scourge smirked and got ready for the short fight...

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, everything was unfamiliar. My heart pounded against my chest. I looked from behind me. Scourge and Sonic weren't following. I began to worry about Sonic, then quickly reassured myself. "He's alright. He can take him." I said, wanting to believe it but in truth, I didn't know. I reached a long dirt road and glanced up and down it. I saw nobody but an old home. I looked at it in despair. Where was everyone. Angry tears were forming in my eyes. Sonic needed my help and I had ran away like a frightened child. "No more..." I muttered angrily and headed back for Sonic.

Sonic was sent flying against a tree with a hard crash. He moaned as he tried to get up but collapsed. Bruises and cuts could be seen all over his body. Scourge brushed himself off and walked over to the down hedgehog. "You look awful Blue." he mocked. Sonic glared at him and tried to stand up but couldn't. "Leave the girl alone Scourge, she has nothing that you want." he said. Scourge grinned at Sonic. "She has a chaos emerald. Besides, the doc wants her." he said with a shrug. He was interrupted suddenly by a voice. "SONIC!"  
Scourge whipped around to see me standing there with clenched fists. "Well, well, well, looks like someone came back for you Sonic," said Scourge and began walking towards me, "Too bad she won't be around to help you." he said.

Sonic struggled to stand up, but couldn't. "Jasmine... no, don't!" he pleaded. I looked at him, and I felt my heart begin to break. His eyes were sad and looked defeated. I felt tears form in my eyes. I heard Scourge laughing and immediately I felt a deep rage begin to burn inside of me. "You monster!" I screamed and attacked him. Scourge was still laughing and easily stepped away. "Too slow!" he mocked and pushed me to the ground. I landed hard on my back. "Oh!" I groaned and sat up again. "Jasmine, please get out of here, run!" I heard Sonic plead. I stood up and looked at him. I couldn't run, there was nowhere to run. If I left now, Scourge would threaten to and more than likely kill Sonic if I tried to run away. I wasn't just about to let that happen. "This will all go away if you come with me, I'll leave your dear, precious Sonic alone." Scourge said. I looked towards him and scowled. I stood up clumsily, gripping my arm. I didn't look too good. But it was nothing compared to how Sonic looked. He was bruised and small cuts could be seen along his arms and legs. I glared at Scourge. "You have to promise not to harm Sonic in anyway if I come with you." I said. Scourge smirked and nodded his head. "Sure babe, whatever you say."  
I looked back at Sonic and ran to his side. He looked at me sadly. I felt tears begin to trickle down my cheek. Sonic lifted a hand to my face. "Don't do this, please!" He said, his voice was almost a whisper. I held his hand. "I have to, he'll kill you if I don't and I can't bear to see you die because of me." I said. I could tell that this was ripping him apart. "Jasmine-" he began but I cut him off. "Please Sonic, don't make this harder than it needs to be." I pleaded. I stood up and faced Scourge. "Alright Scourge. Let's go." I said. Scourge sneers a wicked smile. "Smart move, Babe." he said. I didn't answer but stood beside him in defeat. I felt his hand wrap around my waist and a cool breeze whip past as he opened a portal. I looked at Sonic one last time and a tear fell from my face. Then I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Dr Finitevus

Shadow stood high up on top of a cliff, looking out towards the sea. He suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. At first he shook it off but then it came back stronger than ever. An image of a girl with dark hair and blue-green eyes standing next to a large cherry tree, it's blossom in full bloom appeared in his mind. "Jasmine." he muttered. Immediately he jumped off the cliff and landed stealthily to the ground. He took off at a lightning speed towards the large tree.

Sonic was lying on the ground, tears were forming in his eyes. Jasmine was gone. Gone with Scourge. He tried again to stand up, but couldn't. "Slow down, faker." said a familiar voice. Sonic looked up to see Shadow standing over him, his red eyes burning. "Where's Jasmine?" he asked. Sonic looked back at the ground. "Scourge..." he replied, "Scourge took off with her."

Shadow helped Sonic up. "Do you know where he went?" he asked, his voice was covered in anger. Sonic didn't look at him but stared at where Jasmine and Scourge had disappeared. "He used a portal ring, so he must've taken her to Dr. Finitevus." he answered. Shadow cussed in anger. "We'll get her back." he said, "I promise."

I felt Scourge's hand slip away from my waist, and grab my wrist, pulling me forward with a hard yank. I looked around me to see where I was. Nothing but walls and doors. "Where are we?" I asked coldly. Scourge chuckled. "No place in particular." Was all he said, leaving me clueless. We turned onto another hallway doors flew past us at a surprising speed. Scourge suddenly stopped in front of a door. I looked at it in confusion. Suddenly a figure walked through the door. It was a white echidna with strange black markings decorated on his head, on his hands and feet were bandaged, his eyes were black with golden irises, and behind him was a black cloak. I shuddered and looked away. The creature smiled and looked at Scourge. "Very good, Scourge." he spoke in a dark voice. Scourge only smirked and pulled me forward. I forced myself to look at the creature. I felt a prickle of fear move down my spine. "Wh-who are you?" I forced myself to ask. The white creature smiled. "My dear girl, my name is Dr. Finitevus," The creature said, "I have many great and wonderful plans for you my dear."

"Keep away from me!" I screamed and began to struggle out of Scourge's grasp. Scourge only laughed and held on tighter. Dr. Finitevus only smiled. "My dear, you have no idea what trouble you've caused." he said. I quit struggling and glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want that emerald that you have."

"What emerald?"

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't have any emerald!" I screamed and began to struggle again, desperately trying to get away. Finitevus laughed at my desperate actions. He looked at Scourge and nodded. Scourge grinned and put a hand inside my bag. A faint blue glow began to grow brighter as Scourge pulled out a large emerald. My eyes grew wide in desperation. I felt angry causing the emerald to glow brighter. I heard a loud ringing, echoing inside my head. I covered my ears desperately trying to block it out. My head began to throb with a sharp pain, causing me to topple over. The emerald began to change into an angry color of red. "Cover the emerald, now!" screamed Dr. Finitevus and immediately snatched the emerald from Scourge's hand. He quickly wrapped it with his cloak then looked at me, curious. The ringing immediately came to a stop. My head still throbbed but not as bad as before. "What was that!" Scourge yelled in surprise. He looked at me then back at Dr. Finitevus. The doctor didn't look at him but was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. "Very interesting..." he said, "Scourge, take the girl to her room. She must rest." was all he said, then he walked back through the door. When he left, Scourge looked at me. I glared back. "Come on!" he said and dragged me down the hallways.

"Let go of my arm, I'm not going anywhere!" I said and pulled my arm away from him. Scourge smirked. "Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable babe." he said. I looked away from him. My blood was boiling in anger. My head, filling itself with questions. What happened back there, with the emerald and what does the doctor want from me? My thoughts were interrupted by Scourge's voice. "Here we are! Home sweet home, hahaha!" he mocked. He looked at me and motioned towards the door. Reluctantly I walked into the cell. I heard the door close behind me. I tried to fight the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I thought about Sonic, hoping that he was okay. I thought about Amy in the hospital, I thought of Tails and Cream waiting at Tails's house anxiously for us to return. Then Shadow appeared inside my head, his serious expression staring at me. I silently prayed that they were all safe. I walked towards a cot that was placed in a corner of the room and collapsed in exhaustion, too weak to cry. Slowly I felt my eyelids begin to droop heavily, till at long last I fell asleep.

Dr. Finitevus was running some tests on the emerald when Scourge came in followed by the rest of his gang appearing through the doors. Scourge looked at the emerald then back at the doctor. "What'd you find, doc?" he asked. Dr. Finitevus turned to face them with the emerald in hand. "The girl seemed to have attached herself somehow to this emerald. I don't quite know how that was possible but it seems that through her strong emotions, so far anger, affects the emerald causing it to change color and channel negative or positive energy through the emerald. If my theory is correct, she may be the most powerful creature we've found." he explained and marveled at the emerald. Scourge was looking at it too only in disbelief. "You mean that Jasmine can control the power in the chaos emeralds?"

"No," Dr. Finitevus said and looked at him, his face growing serious, "From what I've seen from our little encounter, she cannot control them. I don't think she even knows what's going on. She was just as surprised as we were when the emerald began to change."

Scourge looked at his gang. Each one of them had their eyes transfixed on the emerald. A yellow fox walked up to the doctor, his eyes still focused on the emerald. "I've never heard of anyone attaching themselves to an emerald. I didn't even think it was possible." said the fox.

"Well, think again Miles." said Scourge. Dr. Finitevus walked past them and placed the emerald inside a bulletproof case. "Scourge," Finitevus began, "You have spent time with the girl, surely you've learned a thing or two about her life..."

Scourge shrugged and leaned against a table. "Sure, I know that nobody likes her at school, they thought she was a freak, and I know that her dad isn't an all fatherly type. As a matter of fact, he looked like he enjoyed hurting her then helping her out."

"Interesting..."

Scourge looked at the doctor a little troubled. "Why are you all of a sudden so interested?" he asked. Finitevus faced him. "I believe that somehow she has succeeded in attaching a bit of herself to this emerald out of loneliness, sorrow, pain, and so on and so forth." he said, amazement filled his voice. Scourge smirked and closed his eyes. "So what do you plan on doing with her?" he asked, "I mean, I had to make a deal with the girl to come with me. No doubt Sonic will try to rescue her, so what are we going to do?"

Finitevus only chuckled and put his hands together. "First, I have to run a few tests on the girl's abilities. If she is as strong as I believe she could be useful." he said with another chuckle. Scourge opened his eyes and grinned.

"Let me out!" I screamed, pounding on the door. This was so stupid, why did I talk myself into doing this? my head screamed. An image of Sonic crept into my mind. I shook my head, waving it away and slump to the cold ground. Just wonderful. "Now what?" I asked myself. Suddenly I heard the creaking of a door open and I watched as Scourge appeared. I pressed myself against the wall in fear. He smirked and walked towards me. "The doc wants to have a little talk with ya , babe." he said.

This is not good...


	10. Chapter 10: Lab Experiment

Scourge leads me back to the lab. I twist my hands, trying to get them out of the metal shackles. "It's no use. Quit trying to fight it babe, there's nothing that ya can do." Scourge said. I glared at him with hatred. "There's always a way out, Scourge. I still have hope." I said bravely. Scourge looked at me then shrugged. "What ever. Let's see how much hope you have left after the experiment Dr. Finitevus set up for ya."

I stopped walking. "What experiment?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on!" Scourge said and shoved me forward. Reluctantly I began walking again and enter the laboratory. "Ah, Jasmine, thank you for coming." said Finitevus as I entered the room. I stood there and glared. "Like I had a choice!" I snapped. Finitevus' smile disappears and turns into a deep frown. He glanced at Scourge. "Let's begin."

Scourge nodded and pushed me forward towards a clear container. I struggled to fight against Scourge and received a punch to the arm as a stood in front of the container, I looked at it in terror. Scourge turned around and unlocked the shackles and pushed me to the front "Get in." he growled. When I didn't budge, Scourge shoved me inside and shut the door. I pressed my hands against the glass trying to push the door back open. It wouldn't move. "Relax Jasmine, it'll all be over soon." Dr. Finitevus reassured. I snapped my head towards him and began pounding the glass. "You won't be able to break through that glass my dear. It's near impenetrable. Miles, turn the machine on. Start low, I want to see if she can handle it." he instructed. Miles nodded his head and turned on the machine and pushed it up to twenty five percent. I heard a loud humming from the machine and soon felt a strong and sharp electrical pain. I yelped in pain, over the buzzing noise of the machine I heard Finitevus speaking. "Defend yourself, it's the only way to prevent any more pain." he said calmly. I glared at him. "I don't know how!" I screamed.

"Then it will only get worse." he said simply, "Increase it to fifty." he faced Miles and looked at him. Miles only nodded and cranked it up higher. I bared my teeth at him. The pain increased and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "PLEASE, STOP!" I screamed. A green light surrounded my body and the pain left my body. The green light grew brighter and soothed my sores. I felt my body begin to heal and soon it was as good as new. The light faded and I looked around confused. "Interesting... Miles, crank it up to ninety percent." he said. I looked at him in fear. "Please, no!" I whimpered. Miles cranked it up again, and this time the pain was unbearable. I screamed and writhed in agony. I began to feel dizzy. Another light broke out and this time it was yellow. I felt a strong surge of power and the pain subsided. Dr. Finitevus nodded and Miles cranked it up higher.

"Doctor Finitevus, look!" exclaimed Miles. He pointed at a computer revealing a chart of something. Dr. Finitevus looked at it in amazement. "Impossible, there's no possible way she could reach such a high scale of power!" he looked at me then back at the chart. I screamed in agony, begging for it to stop. "PLEASE! NO MORE!" I screamed. I banged the glass with my fists in desperation My body. I felt my body begin to burn from the inside. I felt like a bomb threatening to go off at any moment. "Doctor look!" Miles yelled and pointed at me. Scourge leapt up from the table he was leaning on and looked straight at me in disbelief. I looked at my hands and saw that they had changed. Instead of human hands there were white furry hands. I felt my body begin to change shape, I screamed and a bright white light filled the room. I felt my body begin to change and morph into something else, no longer human. The light faded and I collapsed to the ground, too weak to stand. I heard someone yelling commands to open the door. I watched with fading eyesight as a green figure stepped towards me and picked me up, then everything faded to black.

"Come on faker." Shadow said to Sonic. They were at Tails house. Cream had bandaged Sonic as best as she could. Already his wounds appeared better than before. Sonic looked at him and slowly got up from the bed and groaned. He glared at the ground and clenched his fists. "When I find Scourge, I'll make him pay for this!" he said and looked at Shadow. His emerald eyes burned with rage. "Let's go find Jasmine."

Shadow only nodded and followed Sonic outside. They raced off at the speed of sound."Sonic, we don't know where to find FInitevus' base." said Shadow. Sonic didn't look at him but kept running. "We need to find Knuckles. He's been there before, he'll know where it is." he replied.

Angel Island came into view as the two hedgehogs raced towards it. "KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled. A red echidna turned to face them and looked at Sonic and Shadow in surprise. "Sonic, Shadow! What are you two doing here?"

"There's no time to explain. We need to find Dr. Finitevus' base, you're the only one that's escaped." Shadow said darkly.

Sonic nodded his head. "A friend of ours has been captured and taken to his base. We need to get her back. Knuckles, we need you to take us there!"

Knuckles didn't reply. He turned his back to them and lowered his head. "I can't do that... you don't know what it's like there."

"Knuckles, she is in the hands of Finitevus, she could get hurt! Look, what you went through must've been awful and I understand that you don't want to go back, but Jasmine is there and she's in danger! She's going through the same thing you did. Please don't let her suffer more than she already has." Sonic pleaded. Knuckles faced him in surprise. He looked at the ground then back at him and Shadow. "I'll help you."

"Thanks Knuckles. I owe you." Sonic said gratefully. Knuckles only nodded. "Let's go."

Finitevus looked at the unconscious girl. She had transformed into a white hedgehog. she had brown hair with white streaks. "Impossible." he uttered. Scourge looked at the girl as well in amazement. "I'm guessing she's pretty powerful."

"More powerful than you know..." Finitevus agreed, "Put her back in her cell. I have to research this."

Scourge nodded and left the room carrying the girl. He looked at the new form of the girl that was once human. Her streaked hair fell in front of her face, her face was in a pained expression. "So, the girl's got some talent." he thought. He entered the girl's cell once again and set her down. He looked at her for a moment in complete surprise, then left.

"There it is." Knuckles said grimly. He pointed to the base and growled. Shadow and Sonic looked at it grimly.

"How do we get in?" Sonic asked and looked at Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed and leaned against a rock. "That's the problem. You can't, Finitevus built this place so that nobody could enter... or leave. Not without a portal ring." he said. Sonic growled in frustration and pounded the ground. Shadow studied the building then looked at his hands.

"There is another way." he said.

Sonic and Knuckles glanced at him, confused. "I can get us in through chaos control." he explained. Sonic grinned and Knuckles nodded. "Then let's do it." said Sonic and walked over to Shadow.

He glanced at Knuckles. "Thanks for leading us here, Knucklehead." Sonic said gratefully. Shadow prepared to transport them when Knuckles interrupted.

"Wait!" he yelled.

The two looked at him in confusion. Knuckles looked at them, serious. "I'm coming with you, I have a few things I want to settle with Dr. Finitevus."

The two nodded in understanding. Knuckles joins the hedgehogs and nods. Shadow puts his hand up in the air. "Chaos Control!" He yells and the three disappear.

Finitevus looked at the chart they had recorded during the experiment. "Amazing..." he uttered under his breathe. A red fox appeared beside him along with Scourge. "How is this possible doctor?" she asked. Finitevus faced her. His eyes were serious. "I am not quite sure. Not yet, but with a few more tests I might be able to figure that out."

"You don't mean that you're going to put her through all that again, not after what just happened?" Miles exclaimed.

Finitevus looked at the yellow fox and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean." he said.

"Doc, how did she change from human to a common mobian?" Scourge asked.

Finitevus frowned, troubled. "That too is a very good question that I have no answer for."

Scourge grunted and looked at the ground. A blue hawk walked towards the chart and studied it. "This is unbelievable. How can a simple everyday human girl attach herself to an emerald and transform into a mobian girl? It doesn't make sense!" he said and looked at the doctor. Finitevus didn't look up at him nor answer him, because he didn't know the answer himself.


	11. A New Form

I woke up to find myself inside my cell room once again. "Oh!" I groaned. My head was pounding causing my sight to go blurry. I held my head in my hands and gritted my teeth. My mind was foggy, for a moment I couldn't remember what had happened. Suddenly it all came back to me all at once. I looked at my hand and saw that it was no longer human. I looked around for something to see my appearance. I noticed a small mirror on a table and slowly walked towards it. I picked it up with a shaky hand and looked into the mirror. I gasped and let go of the mirror causing it to fall and shatter. I was no longer human. I was now a hedgehog. A white hedgehog. For a moment I thought that it was a mere hallucination, till I finally realized it was definitely real... the white hedgehog... was me.

"What have they done to me?!" I shrieked, stepping back away from the now shattered mirror and ran to a corner where I curled up into a ball. How could this have happened? What had I done to deserve this? My brown and white hair fell in front of my face and I closed my eyes, hoping it was just a dream. I opened my eyes again. This wasn't a dream. It was real. I was still here, on Mobius. Still a prisoner in Finitevus' lair. I thought my life was already messed up. I thought it couldn't get any worse. I was totally and utterly wrong. What did Finitevus' experiment do to me? What was the whole point in it? Just to make me writhe and scream in agony? I clenched my teeth at the memory of the little experiment I had gone ? Why me?

Flashback:

"_JASMINE!" I heard my father holler my name. I flinched as cold waves of dread travelled through my body. "JASMINE!" he cried again. Reluctantly, I walked out of the safety of my room. Someone help me, please! He's going to-_

_My thoughts broke off as a towering figure's shadow covered my body. I shivered and quaked in fear as I slowly looked up to see the one monster I truly dreaded. My own dad. His stone cold glare burned through me like magma. I forced myself to look up at him. He scowled and without warning, grabbed me by the hair and pulled. Tears sprung into my eyes as I desperately tried to pry his hand away but to no avail. He started to shake me. Shake me so hard that my body shook just as violently. He cursed and screamed. Calling me awful things no child should ever have to hear. Tears started to travel down my face. Why was daddy so mad? "DADDY!" I shrieked and shut my eyes. I heard him growl in annoyance and thrust me against a wall and walk away, leaving me sobbing, and wishing I was back in the car. Back in the accident. Why couldn't it be me? Why did it have to be mother? Why is daddy blaming me?! I could only huddle closer to the wall and curl up into a ball and wish the end would come._

end of flashback.

Tears sprung from my eyes and travelled slowly down my face. So many times I had been treated like I was no one. So many times I was seen as a lost cause. No sign of care or sympathy. Not even from my father. I stood up and eyed the door carefully. Maybe if I could get it open... I thought and bit my lip. Finally deciding that it was worth a shot, I went up to the door and put a hand on it. If I could just open the door without drawing attention I might have a small chance of getting out of here. I focused on the door and thought of opening the door. I felt a slight tug in my gut and heard the sound of my door shake a little. It worked! I smiled in triumph and concentrated harder. Another tug only this time a little harder came at me again. My head began to pound and my sight began to dim but I shook it off and continued in opening the door. It shook and quaked like an earthquake had appeared out of nowhere, trying to break the door down but it wouldn't budge. I sighed in exhaustion and fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around me, despair coming over me like a heavy blanket.

Trapped, that's what I've always felt. No matter what I did, there would never be help. I was always left to fend for myself. Until Sonic came. The first and only friend I've had in a long long time. I missed Cream and Tails. I missed Amy and wondered how she was doing, hoping that she was alright. I even missed Shadow even though we didn't really talk very much... and I missed Sonic. Especially Sonic. I felt hot tears spring in my eyes and I wiped them away. Will I ever see them again? I wondered and looked up at the ceiling. They were the only friends that had come to my aide. The only ones who showed any sign of kindness. The only ones who seemed to care.

I was caught by surprise when I heard the creaking of my door open and Lightning walked in with a tray. He set it down, paused and looked up at me for a minute. I kept my distance from him, watching him with suspicion. He didn't say anything just stood there studying me like I was some rare species no one has ever seen before. Finally after what had seemed like hours, he turned around and left the room, with the door closing and locking immediately behind him. I realized that I had been holding my breath and let a whoosh of air leave my lungs. There had to be some way out of here. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists. I looked at the tray Lightning had left behind. At first I began to refuse to eat it but then my stomach began to growl painfully. I looked at the food again, still hesitant of eating it until finally I made up my mind and picked up a small biscuit. It was warm and smelled good. I took a bite and soon another. I started eating the rest of what was on the tray till there was nothing left. I stood up and began pacing back and forth thinking of some way to get out of here. If I was stronger maybe I could get the door to open. A door is probably too hard for me, especially if I don't even know how to use my powers correctly. If I start small and make it harder each time, I just might be able to force the door open. I thought and a small smile formed across my face. This just might work.

I looked around for anything I could practice lifting up, and caught sight of my bag sitting on the far end of the room, behind the foot of the cot that was laid out for me. I walked over to it and opened up one of the pockets. I rummaged through my bag till I found a decent sized artbook that I had been working in. I placed it out in front of me then backed away a few feet. I eyed it with deep concentration and closed my eyes. The image of my sketchbook inside my head, I imagined it being lifted up in mid air. I felt the same familiar tug in my gut and I opened my eyes to see my sketchbook slowly beginning to rise off of the ground and into the air. I let out a surprised laugh and walked towards the backpack and touched it. The bag stayed afloat until I grabbed it and went back to normal. I felt a swelling sense of pride and happiness swell up deep inside my chest. I forced the feeling down and continued to find something else to practice with. This practice went on and on until nearly midnight when I finally decided to call it quits and collapsed onto my bed with exhaustion. I smiled and finally fell asleep.

Waking up to a dark shadowy figure in the doorway and smirking at you isn't exactly what you would call a good wake up call. Especially if you are a prisoner inside a mad scientist's base. I recognized the figure to be Scourge who started to make his way inside my room. Immediately I stood up and glared at him. "That's a new look for you, Jaz." he said with a grin. I clenched my fists and pointed accusingly at him. "And I have you to blame for it!" I screamed.

A look of shock crossed the green hedgehog's face then changed to an amused grin. "So what?" he taunted and looked at me, challenging me to do something. I gritted my teeth and tried to punch him. "You-" but before I could even follow through with my sentence, Scourge grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to my knees. He leaned down till his face was close to mine. I glared at him, trying to hide the fear that was taking hold of me. His voice low and threatening he looked at me with piercing blue eyes, "Get used to it, Jaz. You're not leaving, so forget about trying to escape. I'll catch you before you even make it outta the door." he said and gripped my wrist tighter. I wrenched free of him and returned the glare. There was nothing but a stone silence that lasted far longer than I wanted it, his threat still ringing in my mind. Finally, I stood up and turned away from him. I could still feel his eyes on me till I finally said, "Get out."

For a few more long and painful minutes, he didn't do anything till I heard the sound of his footsteps and the sound of the cell door closing did I finally turn around. "I don't scare that easily, Scourge." I said. "I'll find my way out of here, just wait and see."

The whole day was as boring as any other. There wasn't much in here to do except practice my new found power. Now I could lift up heavier objects. I attempted to lift my cot and managed to lift it up a few inches before it fell back to the ground. I wiped away the sweat that had formed across my forehead and crumpled onto the bed, exhausted. This is too much. I thought and looked at the wall. If I want to get out of here, I have to get stronger. Easier said than done. If I could just manage to get the door to open... I cradled my head in my hands. Sonic would come. He'd get me out of here. I just wished it was sooner. This was all because of Scourge. If I had never met the guy all of this wouldn't have ever happened. My teeth clenched at I silently vowed that if I ever got out of here, I'd make that With a heavy sigh I closed my eyes and slowly, slowly I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind... Finding a way out.

Dr. Finitevus was busy at work in his lab trying to put the pieces together with the connection between Jasmine and the chaos emerald. He sighed in annoyance and looked at the emerald, still held inside its clear prison. Glowing with a magnetic glow. "How is this possible." he muttered to himself then looked back at his computer and continued his work. What was the connection between the girl and this emerald why did it react so negatively to her? This was a mystery he just had to find out for himself. It was quite possible that the girl had a connection to not just this emerald but perhaps even the Master Emerald. Yes, the girl could be of use to him after all. His thoughts were interrupted when Fiona walked into the room, a scowl formed across her face. The doctor turned and faced the red fox and frowned. "What is it Fiona?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted his work. The red fox folded her arms across her chest. "We've just discovered something of interest to you." she said and eyed the doctor. She acted tough nut the honest truth was, she was actually scared of the doctor and what he was capable of. His eyes narrowed and he motioned for her to continue. "We've captured her lifting objects into the air without having to lift a finger. She's telepathic, doctor." she finished and waited for him to respond. Finitevus was quiet for a minute and smiled. This girl was more than he had first thought. He looked at Fiona and nodded. "Bring her here. I think it's time we had another test run."

Fiona nodded and left the lab in search of Scourge, leaving the mad scientist alone to prepare the machine to once again to test the girl's abilities. This was indeed, going to get interesting.


	12. There's No Way Out

It was almost evening by the time I had woken up. I yawned and sat up from the cot, still half asleep. I had no doubt my hair was a mess. I walked over to the bathroom and tried to fix my hair as best as I could. My hairband was broken so it was useless to put my hair up in a ponytail so I left it down. To my surprise it wasn't as big of a mess as I had thought. Still, I brushed through it with my fingers until I was satisfied then went back to my room. I stopped to stare at the door and wondered if it was possible to open the door today. The only problem was, what was I going to do once I broke out? Where would I go? How would I manage to slip past Scourge and the others without drawing too much attention to myself? Most importantly, how was I going to get the emerald away from Finitevus? It was plainly obvious now that the emerald was more than just an emerald. Which was an even bigger hint why Finitevus shouldn't have it. I knew it was very important to get that emerald as far away from Finitevus as possible. I scolded myself for not giving it to Sonic when I had the chance then shook my head. Beating myself up about my stupidity would have to wait. I had more important things to worry about. I went over to get my bag and slung it over my shoulders. Too bad I didn't have anything useful I could use against Scourge. I noted to buy myself a gun the next time a situation like this were to happen again. I faced the door and took a deep breath. My heart raced at the thought of breaking out. I put my hands out in front of me, making a motion of shoving the door open. The door shook and rattled in response but held. I sighed and put my arms down in difeat. This is impossible! It was stupid for me to believe I could do this! My mind screamed. I shook my head. No. What was impossible was the fact that I was capable of doing this in the first place. That was impossible. It wasn't supposed to be real. But it was real. This had happened to me, and unless I did something fast, Finitevus would know and come back for me.

I put my hands out in front of me again and tried harder. This time the door not only shook violently but I thought I heard a crack. Something was breaking which meant the door was giving in. All I had to do now was try a little harder. Ignoring the sudden feel of drained energy I gathered as much strength as I could muster to put into the door. The door gave one last violent shake before it flew off its hinged and clattered loudly to the ground. I looked at the door in shock and excitement. I had done it. I had finally done it. I felt drained and weak from all the excitement but I willed myself to stay awake and keep moving. I cautiously peeked my head out to see if there was any sign of Scourge or the others around. I had no doubt someone must have heard the commotion and would be here soon to investigate. When the coast seemed clear I came out and ran down the hall, searching for a way out.

Hall after hall I ran searching frantically for a way out. "There's gotta be some way out of here." I murmured. I slowed down and stopped to catch my breath. There was no way out. This place was sealed shut. I felt like a mouse in a maze. A huge maze that never ended. I stopped and stood in the hallway and took a deep breath. "Think, think, Jasmine, think." There had to be a way out. There just had to be. I continued down the hallway, looking for any signs of an exit. Still nothing. I groaned and punched the wall. "How am I going to get outta here?!" I cried out in anger.

"You can't." came the reply.

I whirled around in surprise to see Finitevus in front of me, grinning coldly. I gasped in surprise and backed up, running into someone else. I turned to face him and saw Scourge standing there with his usual smirk on his face. Behind him, were the rest of the Destructix. Quickly, I moved away from him and stood in between them. Trying to come up with a way to get myself out of this mess. "There is no way out of here except for a warp ring." he continued. I looked back at Finitevus with fear written all over my face. I backed up against the wall and tried to think of a way to escape. I watched as Finitevus got closer. My blood turned cold and I felt close to collapsing to the ground in fear. It took all my strength to keep me standing. "It's interesting that you managed to open the cell door and try to escape." he said and continued to walk towards me. My eyes widened in fear and I moved away from him. "St..stay away!" I yelled and instinctively tried to run away, but someone grabbed my wrist and forced me back. I cried out in surprise and looked back to see Scourge sneering at me. "Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked and gripped my wrist tighter. I struggled against him though I knew it was useless.

"Let go!" I snapped and tried to knock him down but he moved aside just in time. He growled and twisted my arm causing a sharp pain to shoot up my arm. I cried out again and winced from the pain. I shook the pain off and tried to punch him this time. He smirked and grabbed my other wrist. He forced me to turn around to face Finitevus and forced my hands behind my back. I glared at Finitevus and gritted my teeth in anger. "All you wanted was the emerald, so why still keep me here? I'm no use to you!" I snapped at him angrily. Finitevus shook his head and chuckled. "But you are of use to me, my dear."

My eyes widened in shock. What was he going to do? I struggled once again to break free causing Finitevus to chuckle again. Scourge tightened his grip and growled. "Give it a rest, there's no point in trying." he said and smirked. "No!" I cried out and forced my eyes closed.

I tried focusing on lifting him up and throwing him at Finitevus. When it didn't happen, I opened my eyes to see Finitevus smiling smugly. "You're not strong enough, Jasmine." he said and forced me to look at him. I looked at him surprised. How did he know? He smiled when he noticed my confusion. "Yes, Jasmine. I know of your ability. I know what you can do." Angry tears began to well up in my eyes which only made me angrier. All of this planning had gone to waste. Either way I still ended up where I started. Trapped. "What do you want from me?" I asked, barely in a whisper. Dr. Finitevus let go of my face, still smiling. "You're a special child. Unlike most humans, you are unique. You have a special ability, all because of an emerald. I want to know just what caused this connection to you and the emerald and how you gained such a unique power." He said. I looked at him with a poisonous glare. He wanted the power. That's all he ever wanted. He turned away from me and looked at Scourge, serious. "Take her to the lab." he said and began walking away. I glared at him and continued to struggle.

Scourge ignored my struggling and continued to drag me back to the lab, finally the thought of knowing I wasn't going to get away settled in and I quit my struggles and let Scourge lead me away. It wasn't till I saw the machine again and Miles starting it up did I start to fight back again, but my attempts were still futile and Scourge easily forced me to stand still as Dr. Finitevus made his way to his desk. I gritted my teeth as he looked up at me with a smile on his face. Immediately I knew what he planned to do before he said it. "I hope you've rested." he said, still looking at me. I forced a nod and avoided looking at him. "Good. We're going to try it again."

My heart stopped. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I hid my fear and shot him a look. "I'm not going through that again." I said defiantly. He walked over to me, chuckling and lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." he said calmly. He looked up at Scourge and nodded his head. In response, Scourge dragged me towards the same large glass tube I had been forced into the day before. "NO!" I yelled and looked around for something. I spotted a small and heavy object that was set on one of the table. I tried to focus on lifting the object up but only managed to make it move, slightly. "You're not strong enough. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Jasmine." Finitevus said. I walked up the stairs and stopped. "Get moving!" Scourge snarled and shoved me in and closed the glass door, locking it. I frowned and put my hands on the glass, watching Finitevus walk over to the machine that made this thing work"You'll regret this. When I get out of here, you'll regret the day you met me." I threatened. He only smiled at me then turned back to the machine. "We'll see." he said calmly and started the machine. I watched him quietly as he prepared the machine. He glanced up at me every few minutes and smile then return to his work. I glanced at Scourge who in return, smirked back at me. I looked at the ground and waited till I heard Finitevus say the four words that sent chills down my spine.

"We're ready to start."

I shut my eyes and waited. It was all I could do.

The two hedgehogs and Knuckles looked around their surroundings grimly. Knuckles pointed down a dark hallway. "This way." he said and began walking in that direction followed closely by the two hedgehogs. "When I get my hands on Scourge..." Sonic seethed his fists trembling in anger. Shadow hadn't said a word. He only looked straight ahead with a grim expression. He hoped that the girl was okay. They turned onto another dark hallway, nothing but the echo of their footsteps broke the silence between the three of them. "We're almost there." Knuckles said. Sonic looked around. "Sure is a creepy place." he commented. Knuckles nodded. "This place itself could leave someone driven mad." he agreed. Shadow glanced around. "So where do you think he would keep her?" he asked.

"My guess, in a small cell or in his lab running tests on her... why did Scourge take her here in the first place Sonic?" Knuckles asked turning his head to look at the blue hedgehog. Sonic shrugged. "I'm not sure. All Scourge told me is that Finitevus had something in store for her." he answered and looked at the ground. "I just hope they haven't hurt her." he said then looked back up at the echidna who had turned his attention back to the front. Knuckles stopped without warning which nearly made the hedgehogs run into him. Before the two hedgehogs could say anything, Knuckles turned to face them and motioned to the cell room. "This may be the cell that he's holding her in. Or at least, was holding her in" he said and looked at the empty door frame. The door was still lying on the ground crumpled and beaten. Sonic's mouth fell open as he glanced at the door. Jasmine couldn't have done this. Shadow was the first to enter the empty cell and soon followed by Knuckles and Sonic. "She was definitely here. But not anymore, which means she's with Finitevus. gritted teeth and balled his hands into fists. Shadow, who had stayed behind the entrance to the cell and studied the door that was still lying on the ground, crumpled up and twisted like someone had twisted it like it was nothing but a piece of paper. He kneeled down and studied the lock. Somebody had tampered with it and forced the lock open. "Sonic, Knuckles. Get over here."

Curious, the two walked over and circled the black hedgehog. "What'd you find Shads?" Sonic asked. Shadow glanced up at the hedgehog then pointed at the lock. "Someone forced their way in or out of the cell." he said. Sonic peered over Shadow's shoulder so he could get a better look. Sonic nodded in agreement and looked at Shadow, troubled. " But why would someone try to break in? I don't understand. If someone wanted her out of her cell they would have opened it another way."

"Well she couldn't have done it on her own! This door is extremely heavy and strong, I'm surprised it's even twisted and mangled up like this!" said Knuckles and he folded his arms, puzzled. Shadow shook his head in disagreement. "No. Someone used a lot of energy to get in or out of this room and by the looks of things, I'd say it was from someone trying to get out." he argued and motioned to the lock. "Whoever opened the door was from the inside. There are multiple cracks and bits and pieces of the lock are missing on the oposite side of the lock, so it couldn't have been anyone from the outside of this door."

"Are you telling me that Jasmine did this?" Sonic asked his eyes narrowing. Shadow sighed as he stood up and folded his arms. "It's a possibility that she may be much more powerful than she first appeared. Otherwise, what use would she be to Finitevus? Why be so specific about who to catch unless he has something in store for her? That is what I am saying, Faker." Shadow finished explaining and eyed the hedgehog. Sonic looked at the ground, deep in thought. Finally, he faced Shadow and a small smile formed across his face. " Well then, what are we doing standing around here for? Let's find Finitevus and bring Jasmine back home!" he said and left the cell in search of Finitevus' lab.

The machine whirred and hummed as Finitevus started it up again. There was nothing that I could do to stop him. How could you when you're the one trapped inside an impenetrable cage? I watched with new found horror as Finitevus put his hand on the knob that caused this machine to be so dangerous, and began to crank it up. Almost immediately, the pain started up and I doubled over in pain. I shrieked as the pain travelled all over my body. I stretched my hand out towards the glass and tried forcing the door with my new found power to try and get it to open, but the pain was so sincere it was hard to focus clearly. Through the whirring and humming of the machine, I could hear Scourge speaking with Finitevus.

"What's this thing supposed to do? So far all I can see is that it just hurts her. What's going on Finitevus ?" Scourge asked and narrowed his eyes at the echidna. Finitevus chuckled and motioned towards me. A small grin forming across his face. "Notice how there is nothing in that case that could possibly cause her harm?" he asked. Scourge nodded his head slowly and glanced up at me. " Now, look there," he pointed to another glass case, this one was much smaller and inside was the blue emerald, "As of now, that emerald is fusing it's power with Ms. Jasmine here, making her stronger. The power however is so strong and has never been used in such a way until now, that power is being absorbed into her body that is why I believe her body had transformed. Her old body was too weak to hold so much power therefore, creating her a new one to keep from destroying her. Simply fascinating!"

Scourge looked back and forth at the emerald and me. Finally, he stopped at me with a smirk on his face. At that moment I didn't really care. The pain that travelled up and down my body was so excruciating, I felt like passing out right there. I shook my head. No , not this time. This time I had to find a way out... And fast! I pressed my body against the glass door, trying to get it open physically as well as mentally. My aching and throbbing body screamed in protest but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I could hear Finitevus laughing at my weak attempts and heard the dial crank upwards. The pain increased and I let out an agonizing scream. I felt stronger as the pain continued but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get out. Now completely desperate, I started ramming myself against the glass. " Let...Me... OUT!"

I screamed and banged against the glass again. And again and again. Finitevus looked at me shocked for a split second but immediately snapped out of it and scowled. "Now stop this Jasmine, there's no way out. That glass is impenetrable, you'll only hurt yourself." he said and walked up to the glass and put his hand on it. I ignored him and banged against the glass even harder now. My heart was racing full speed. Finitevus now looked enraged and eyed me coldly. He glanced back at Miles, who was beside the machine watching in disbelief. Finitevus pointed a finger at him, "Turn the machine off! Scourge, get inside and restrain her!" he snapped. I could hear the machine slowly slow down, and the pain subsided, making it much easier to focus. My body still ached in pain, but I didn't stop hitting the glass. I wouldn't stop till I heard the loud crack of the glass breaking beneath me. I could see Scourge trying to open the door. I didn't care, I ignored him and continued to rammed myself against the glass until I heard the melodious sound of glass cracking. I could hear surprised gasps and to be honest, I was just as surprised. Finally, Scourge had gotten the door open and glared at me. I returned the glare and got ready to fight him.

"I'm warning you Jaz. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I didn't answer him but gave him a swift kick across the face. He cried out and backed away. Knowing better than to just stand there, I made a break for it and barely get past Scourge before he could make a grab for me. Finitevus looked at me with an evil grin slowly coming across his face. "Very clever my dear, but not clever enough!" he said and shot dark energy at me. I dodged out of the way, but barely. I dove behind a desk and listened as he chuckled darkly. "There's no way of escape." he said and hit the desk. I gritted my teeth and dove before he could hit me again. "There's always a way out, Finitevus!" I shouted and glanced about for an exit. Fortunately the Destructix had left their posts, the bad news was they were trying to ambush me. A few yards away I could see the hulking figure of Simian heading my direction. Right beside him was a mad-eyed frog named Flying who looked at me with anything but good intentions in his eyes. I backed up and looked around. Scourge and Fiona were on my left, closing in fast. I was trapped. Without thinking, I put both my arms out and made a motion that looked like I was pushing something away with great force. I heard the surprised yelps as everyone was shoved violently back, giving me enough time to make for the door. I dashed for the exit, and made a movement to force the door open. I heard Finitevus yelling and I ran even faster. There was no way out of here unless you have a warp ring. Unfortunately I didn't have one so somehow, I had to find a way to get my hands on one. But first, I need to find a place to hide. I ran down the hallway searching for somewhere to hide and wait until I could one up with something. I was so deep in my thoughts of finding the way out that I didn't notice the figure coming up behind me till I felt a large hand grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up into the air

. A yelp of surprise came out of my mouth and I turned as best as I could to see Simian there with the rest of the Destructix right behind him. I glared at him and Scourge laughed. "Nice try Jaz, but the party's over." he said and smirked. I eyed him and smirked back. " I'm not done yet!" quickly, I put my hand out at Simian and forced his hands open. I fell to the floor and quickly forced him back a few feet, causing him to land on top of his teammates and made a break for it. I turned a corner and ran. Scourge would be here in no time so I needed a place to hide immediately. A few yards ahead of me was a door. I picked up the pace and sprinted for the door as fast as I could go. When I reached the door, I tried opening it. It was locked. I groaned and looked for another way out. There was no way I could open another door. I was already struggling to stay concious. I could hear Scourge heading in my direction. I was trapped, there was no way out. Soon, Scourge had found me and he grinned. My blood turned cold in fear but I just gritted my teeth and prepared to fight. At least I wouldn't go down easily. He made a dash at me, his fist was raised high in the air, ready to strike. I dodged to the side as he ran past. Lucky thing he wasn't running at his fastest or I could've really gotten some damage. I thought and turned around to face him. I heard the Destructix coming this way, fast. I dashed for the exit and turned the corner, realizing the trap set before me too late, a warp ring had formed and I fell through. With a yelp of surprise I fell in halfway before the ring closed around my waist. A shadow loomed over me and I glanced up to see Finitevus, an amused grin on his face. I returned his smile with a glare. "Finitevus!" I hissed, "Let me out of here!"

The mad scientist laughed, "As you wish!" and with that, I fell in through the ring and back where I had started. In the lab. I felt hands grab hold of my wrists and I looked to see Predator and Fiona standing on either side of me. Finitevus showed up, using the same warp ring, and smiled. "The time has come my dear. You will help me in getting the Master Emerald."

I laughed and eyed the doctor coldly. "And what makes you think I'd listen to you?"

Finitevus just smiled and pulled out what appeared to be a collar. It was grey and a small light glowed red. My heart stopped and a brief moment of fear came across my face. But as quickly as the fear had appeared I covered it up with a straight face. "What is that?"

Finitevus' grin grew wider and he got closer. I began to struggle and tried to break out of my captors holds on me but to no avail. "This will allow me to take control of your will. You will have no other choice but to obey." he said and opened the collar. As he got closer, I could no longer contain my fear and I shook my head. "No." I managed to whisper and started to struggle even more. I had never felt more desperate to get away than now. Fiona and Predator tightened their hold on me to keep me from breaking free. "NO!"

Finitevus only laughed. "This won't hurt a bit, Jasmine, I assure you." he said and slipped it around my neck. The collar fastened itself tightly around my neck with a soft click.

Fiona and Predator let me go and immediately I put my hands to my throat trying frantically to get the collar off. "You won't be able to get it off, I'm afraid. Only I know the answer to the codes to unlock it."

I turned to look at Finitevus who was now at one of his computers and typing something. I heard a small beeping noise come from the collar and the flash of red quickly turned green. I felt myself go still and tried to move but my body refused. I felt fear flood over me when I realized what had just happened. Finitevus had taken control, as he said he would. I could only watch helplessly as he laughed and came back and circled me. "A success, now you will fulfill what you've been asked." he said and chuckled. I wanted to tear him apart right there but I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink. There was nothing I could do now.

Finitevus circled Jasmine, studying and checking to make sure the collar had done its job. The girl now stood up straight and still, a blank look across her face, but her eyes still said it all. They told him everything that she was thinking. She hated him, wanted him dead. He could tell that she was not only angry but terrified. He turned and walked over to the glass case that held the emerald and opened it up. Placing the emerald in his hand, he walked back to the girl and placed it in her hand. "Take this to find the whereabouts of the Master Emerald. Once you have found it, bring it back here to me. Scourge and the Destructix will come along to make sure you have done as you have been told." he said, "I will take care of the guardian." The girl's eyes pierced at the white echidna with rage but nodded her head stiffly and turned around. The Destructix, who were quiet through the whole event broke away as the girl walked past them and slowly followed behind with Scourge and Fiona at the front.


End file.
